


A Weekend in Toronto

by yourekindof_weird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Famous Dean Winchester, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: Dean Winchester is a famous singer, and is secretly married to Castiel. Something bad happens to Sam, so Castiel has to run on stage at one of Dean's concerts, and the security guards, who don't know that Dean and Cas are together, act.Based off a Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon interview with Shawn Mendes.





	A Weekend in Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw an interview with Shawn Mendes on The Tonight Show that inspired this story. It's called "Shawn Mendes Got Roughed Up by Drake's Security Team" and it's a hilarious story. The title of this fic will make a lot of sense if you watch the video!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it, and as always, if there are any spelling/grammar errors, feel free to tell me!

Dean Winchester was a singer. An incredibly famous singer. Everybody knew him. He had one EP and two full albums out, and was working on his third. His little brother, Sam Winchester, was a pretty famous actor. At the moment he was playing the main character in a T.V. show, a lawyer named Luke Keres. Both Dean and Sam had a large LGBT+ following. Dean came out as bisexual using his second album, in a song that mentioned both dating women and men. He later confirmed it in an interview with Ellen Degeneres, naturally. Sam came out as gay in the same interview. 

Castiel Novak worked in his brother Gabriel’s bakery. The bakery was small, with only enough room for five tables. The walls were a soft pink and the counters were light granite. There were always fresh cookies and fresh pies. The coffee was amazing. Gabriel was a loud, eccentric person, whereas Castiel was quiet. Castiel and Gabriel were close. Their family didn’t like them much, but that was probably due to the fact that they weren’t straight. No, Gabriel was pansexuel and Castiel was gay. They were there for each other. 

Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester because of Gabriel and Sam. 

Sam met Gabriel because of a mutual friend. Sam had been friends with Charlie Bradbury for a long time. Gabriel had also been friends with Charlie Bradbury for a long time. Charlie was an author. She loved writing Sci-Fi novels… in Gabriel’s bakery. That’s how Gabriel and Charlie met. 

It was January when she brought Sam Winchester to the bakery and Gabriel had a ‘minor’ freak-out, resulting in Sam having coffee accidentally poured all over him. The cause of the ‘minor’ freak-out, dubbed The Coffee Incident, by Charlie, was the fact that one of his favourite actors, and his celebrity crush, was in his bakery. Gabriel was glad his brother wasn’t there to see such an embarrassing moment. 

Sam and Gabriel started dating pretty soon after that. Gabriel had no idea why someone like Sam wanted to date the guy that dumped coffee on him! They kept it under wraps, at first. Sam didn’t want Gabriel to have to deal with what openly dating someone famous would entail. Gabriel was grateful for that. They also wanted to tell their brothers before they told the world. 

They told their brothers at Gabriel’s bakery. Gabriel and Castiel closed up the bakery early. Castiel didn’t know why, but it was Gabriel, so anything was possible. Then Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester walked into his brother’s bakery, and Sam Winchester walked up and kissed Gabriel! Castiel didn’t have much time to be shocked, because then he saw Dean. Dean wasn’t even paying attention to their brothers. Castiel and Dean’s eyes met.

One day later, Sam and Gabriel told the world about their relationship.

Three days later, Dean and ‘Cas’, as Dean called him, went on their first date. 

One year later, Sam and Gabe got married.

Two years after they first met, Dean and Cas got married. It was a secret wedding. Castiel wasn’t ready for the world to know that he was dating The Dean Winchester. He liked his quiet, normal life. Dean respected that. He told Cas that they could tell people when they were ready. He also warned Cas that people might find out on their own. Cas didn’t mind that. He knew that his husband’s private life wasn’t very private. People always wanted to know more.

A year after Cas and Dean got married, Cas was finally ready. Dean was on tour for his third album, and his next show was in the same town that Gabriel’s bakery was in. Gabe and Cas still worked at the bakery, despite the amount of money their spouses had. Dean, at the moment, was in the bakery, which Gabriel had closed early. Gabriel had left to go have date night with Sam. Sam’s show was being filmed just outside of town, which was incredibly convenient for them. 

Castiel was wiping the counter and talking to his husband. The blinds were closed so nobody could see inside and the door was locked. 

“I think I’m ready,” Cas said. Dean raised his eyebrow, urging his husband to continue, “For people to know about us.” Dean smiled, getting up from where he was eating a piece of pie and walking around the counter, wrapping his arms around Cas. 

“You sure?” He asked, kissing Cas’ neck. 

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Cas responded. He turned around and kissed Dean’s lips. Dean smiled into the kiss. Cas could taste the pie on his lips. They only broke the kiss for air. 

“After the show tonight,” Dean said. 

“What?” 

“We can do it after the show,” Dean said, “You can come on stage!” Dean said excitedly, “Only if you want to.” 

“Alright.”  
…

Castiel loved his husband’s voice. It was beautiful. He loved hearing his husband sing, anywhere and everywhere, whether it be on stage, like now, in bed while they were cuddling, or even in the shower. 

Castiel also loved seeing his husband so happy, so free. Up there, on the stage, Dean sang like nobody was even there, and it was amazing. 

Dean had managed to get security to allow Cas to be backstage, saying that Cas had won a contest so he could watch from the curtains. It was a wonder security believed him. Dean was either an expert liar or a terrible liar. There was no in between. Security said he could, as long as he didn’t go on stage.   
…

Dean was singing his last song when Cas got a phone call. It was Gabriel, Cas noticed. Gabriel never called unless it was extremely important, otherwise he’d text. 

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, answering the phone. 

“Cas-” Gabriel’s voice was shaky and scared, “Cas, oh God,” Cas could hear his brother trying to breath properly, and utterly failing. 

“What is it?” Castiel asked urgently.

“It’s Sam, he-” Gabriel took a deep breath, “He got hit by a car. He’s in the hospital.”

Castile hung up the phone, after making sure his brother calmed down a bit. Dean had just finished his song, but hadn’t quite started introducing Cas. He couldn’t wait, though. He had to tell Dean that his brother was in the hospital. 

Castiel rushed out on stage. Later on, Gabriel would tease him for this. Looking back, Cas knew doing it was probably a bad idea, because seconds after he’d stepped foot on stage, security had grabbed him. His arms were twisted behind his back, and security was starting to drag him off the stage, despite his urgent protests. 

“Wait!” Dean yelled. The security guards stopped moving. Dean was giving Cas a quizzical look, probably because they had earlier agreed Cas wasn’t going to come out until Dean had introduced him. 

“What the hell is going on?” Dean asked. The microphone was still up to his mouth. The audience was mostly silent as the watched the events play out. 

“We apologise, Mr. Winchester,” one of the three security guards said. Only people in the front three rows were able to hear the guard. Many of those people were filming the events, and those videos would soon become viral on the internet. “We will escort this man off stage and out of the venue.”

Dean raised his eyebrow, “Now why would you make my husband leave?” 

The audience was silent for about ten seconds before all hell broke loose. There was cheering, for the most part, with only a few angry yells, mostly from people who wanted to marry Dean themselves. In that time, the security guards had let go off Cas, who was now at Dean’s side. Dean planted a kiss on his husbands lips and the crowd got louder. 

“I thought you were gonna wait unti-” Dean started to whisper into Cas’ ear. 

“Sam’s in the hospital,” Cas cut off. Dean’s face fell. He quickly said goodnight to everybody and was soon running off stage, Cas’ hand in his.   
…

Sam was fine after two days. He left the hospital with a broken arm, but he was alive. Dean, Gabriel and Cas waited in the hospital with him the entire time. During said time, Dean and Cas blew up online. Videos of their ‘coming out’ went viral, especially because of how it all went down. 

Overall, the response was positive. They got invited to a lot of interviews, and fans were swooning over their adorable relationship. Dean finished the rest of his tour with Castiel by his side. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you!


End file.
